stranded_on_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Night
Crimson Night is a phenomenon that happens after a certain amount of time, repeatedly. (1/7 chance each night) Summary When Crimson Night is activated, an evil laugh will play, and a thing will say the time has come... and the fog will turn red. Flares would be nearly useless in Crimson Night. It is true that a nearly see-through monster spawns in Crimson Night. Red zombies called "Crimson Spawns" also now spawn. They do somewhat more damage, and are fast enough to catch up to you, thus killing you. Plus, they have a lot more health than a normal zombie. How to Survive It is best if you team up with other players, or if you're solo, you can fortify the already-present fortifications. Surviving without fortifying or alone is very tough, even for skilled players. When dealing with Crimson Zombies, it's best to not even face them, stay indoors and away from the threat until the night ends. But, if you are that unlucky fellow who ends up lost in the middle of a Crimson Night, it is recommend to use weapons that trip zombies like the Revolver, Striker, Flaregun, or MG-42, then once you tripped the Crimson Zombie, run for the nearest cover. Repeat the step if necessary. Players are advised to use powerful weapons such as the Deagle that can one or two shot kill most zombies. Another tactic is to use the PTRS-41 to explode them, or the Railgun if you are a VIP. One of the easiest and most unfair ways is to go to the top of the highest building you can find (the apartments). The Patient Zero Patient Zero was an experiment gone wrong, as shown in different messages around the map. He only shows up on Crimson nights, and can be faintly seen, as he is a transparent black figure with long arms coming from his shoulders. You can tell that he is close when you can hear a radio noise similar to that of Slenderman (as heard in the video below,) and whispers. If you encounter this beast, RUN, hide, or do your best to trap the beast in the first floor of a building, then pummel it with grenades, rockets, and fire. Don't forget to add an ammo box on your level of the building; it's going to take a lot to destroy him. Or course, there are many other ways to defeat Patient Zero, but this is the easiest, most economic, and most affordable way to. If you defeat the beast, you will hear a small guitar riff, and you will receive 500 cash, but Crimson night still continues with the Crimson spawns. Favorite Ways to Survive Crimson Night Here you can post the way you survived Crimson NIght or Patient Zero. Shaea - I survived with the M249 SAW and a Sniper Tower , after I tripped and fell, I died, then respawned, surprisingly, close to Patient Zero. I tripped again, and I was right in the midst of him; he was only 10 feet away! Frantically, I took out the M249 and fired the heck out of that gun. The next thing I knew, I had killed him! Therefore, I recommend this gun to absolutely anyone who wants to everything around you. See my video of the action to the right. 1212asad- I saw patient zero stuck in a wall and I moved in to melee him but I died. Also, I was hearing this sound early on and I jumped down and I got killed by patient zero again because he was right there. When another crimson night spawned, I kept on firing my railgun everywhich way. Also I fired the MK46 which I found out really sucked and I died because of another crimson. 1212asad (again) I just found out that I used the m249 and I was looking for the patient zero. "...I simply took my weapon, and made patient zero stuck, AND GAVE HIM TWO CLIPS OF MY AA-12. AND told it to SHUT THE FRICK UP!...that's seirously it. And i also say something around "Nothing person, just had to SHUT YOU UP!" or something like that"-YELLOWPIKACHU1(Creator Baka yellow) Sniperquad97- My most sucessful strategy was to make a small tower on the building near the center of the map and spam Devil's Launcher rockets. Also, an easy way to kill Patient Zero is to direct impact him with the Devil's Launcher a couple times (this probably wont work for most people because the launcher is pretty expensive, 3320 in all). TypeRZ - Currently, using the PTRS-41 and surrounding myself with sandbags and net traps works. Very cheap, very efficient, and the zombies can't jump over due to the net traps. Patient Zero only takes 4-5 magazines of PTRS-41 ammo at most, and only 2-3 if you hit every shot. 1212asad- I used the m249 again and saw patient zero infront of the mansion, I fired the heck out of that gun and I KILLED HIM I M THE SLAYER OF PATIENT ZERO! 1212asad- Again, I died a feel times and then I saw patient zero underneath me then I fired the h4x out of the m249 and I won AGAIN! 2 TIMES! ALL CREDIT TO lowes FOR HELPING ME Colbythomas- The best way i survived it was to get to the most closed space (like the mines) and place Any foot traps and use Any medium to long range weapons Category:Important